


¿Destinados?

by SayuriUchicha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Almas gemelas, Infidelidad, M/M, Omegaverse, Pliroy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayuriUchicha/pseuds/SayuriUchicha
Summary: No pasaba nada, solo le habían roto el corazón.Se puede vivir con mucho menos.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Lee Seung Gil/Jean-Jacques Leroy, Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Jean soltó un golpe contra la mejilla contraría, un puñetazo dado con fuerza y decisión que obligo al alfa frente suyo a caer al suelo por la fuerza impresa en el golpe.

El cuerpo del atractivo canadiense, temblaba de ira lo mismo que sus ojos se ensombrecían por el sentimiento.

_"Deshonra"_

Eso era lo que había provocado que temblara de ira, se inclinaba al suelo hasta tomar las solapas de su chaqueta a aquel que se atrevía a hablar mal de su amado.

-Retráctate –ordeno, y quién le conociera se podría sorprender de escucharle hablar en ese tono, tan sombrío ... aterrador.

Oscuro

Los ojos oscuros del otro alfa le contestaron burlones y llenos de desprecio y desdén.

JJ apretó su agarre y comenzó a sacudir con fuerza al otro.

-¡Retráctate!

.

.

.

JJ incluye un poco la cabeza y busco, con sus labios, los de su pareja, un hermoso joven de piel de porcelana, cabellos oscuros y ascendencia oriental.

El gesto fue amable, sin un solo asomo de exigencia, como un juego, sus ojos buscaron los oscuros luceros de su amante y este, al notar su gesto, corrió un poco el rostro.

-Estamos en público JJ –se excusó y su excusa sonó casi como una queja, si ... estaban en público, la gente del restaurante se había vuelto a verlos, y la mirada de muchos los buscaban, no era nada raro ... Jean Jacques Leroy era un modelo de alta gama, presidente de la empresa de modas Leroy Mode SA y su frase "Es estilo JJ" era tendencia en las redes sociales, era una figura de culto, sabre que había sido atrapado por aquel omega de aire tan misterioso los había convertido en una pareja muy popular.

Jean hizo una mueca pero se hizo hacía atrás, regresando a sentarse recto en la silla y sonreir simplemente, la cita estaba yendo fatal, sus dedos bajaron hasta su bolsillo, allí donde estaba oculta una cajita con un anillo de compromiso... Sonrió con tristeza.

.

.

.

Los padres de Jean-Jacques Leroy eran algo que muy pocos pueden tener: almas gemelas, destinados y JJ siendo el chico idealista que era había deseado tenersiemprelomismo.

No menos, no más.

Sino exactamente eso.

A su alma gemela como pareja.

Ese _algo_ destinado.

El/la único/a.

.

.

.

Él había encontrado a su único casi por casualidad en medio de sus viajes alrededor del mundo, en Corea, como presidente de Leroy Mode S.A. viajaba bastante para engrandecer su empresa e imagen, siempre con los sentidos en busca de ese alguien que según un millón de mitos románticos lo completaría para siempre.

Sus dedos daban vueltas a un Martini mientras veía frente suyo a un socio bailar con uno de esos omega que alquilan sus servicios por una noche, _"jóvenes de compañía"_ él mismo había despachado hacia poco a uno tras rechazar servicios más privados, por la simple razón de no aprobar aquellas relaciones tan poco decentes... frunció el ceño apartando la vista de la escandalosa escena y busco por el bar algo o alguien con quien tener una conversación.

Estaba sentado en una de las mesa del fondo, demasiado solo, como si espantara la compañía y él, jean, sintió por primera vez _"el llamado"_ ese canto de sirena que dicen, los románticos, que sienten todos al encontrar a su alma gemela.

Fue como si una tormenta lo arrastrara a su interior y el no hizo nada para resistirla.

Avanzo.

Esquivando la marea de gente que bailaba, hasta cruzar la pista de baile, hasta llegar a su mesa.

.

.

.

Solo que no fue tan ideal como él esperaba.

.

.

.

Seung Gil Lee era un sueño hecho realidad, del tipo que detiene tus pasos al caminar, la piel de porcelana y los ojos oscuros que invitaban, de algún modo, a pecar de modos innombrables.

Su imperturbable expresión daba ganas de conseguir lograr una sonrisa, un gesto imposible.

Su corazón era una piedra.

Un trozo de hielo.

Pero Jean había visto a través de los caprichosos hilos del destino... había visto la verdad.

Y la verdad era que ambos... estaban destinados.

Eran almas gemelas.

Alfa... y Omega.

.

.

.

El único problema era que Seung no aceptaba aquello.

Cuando Jean le había señalado lo obvio había hecho una mueca.

-No estoy interesado –esas habían sido sus palabras exactas y al canadiense la sonrisa se le había estremecido en los labios.

-¿Cómo?

-Que no estoy interesado señor Leroy... no se lo tome personal –su sonrisa había sido irónica –simplemente no creo en las almas gemelas.

Para Jean aquello había sido como un golpe, la afilada hoja de un cuchillo hundiéndosele por la espalda y por un segundo, había visto por sus ojos pasar a sombra del fin de sus sueños.

-P...pero –había dicho.

-Seré claro desde el principio –lo había interrumpido –usted no me interesa, no como un compañero para el fin de mi vida.

Jean se había quedado callado unos segundos y luego susurrado.

-¿Qué me dices de un tiempo más corto?

-¿Perdón?

-Dame una oportunidad, olvidemos que somos destinados –se habían mirado a los ojos –dame una oportunidad que le darías a una persona que te atrajera físicamente pero nada más... prometo conquistarte, si no lo logró... no te molestare más.

Seung Gil Lee había hecho una mueca ante aquellas palabras, llevándose una mano hasta el negro cabello y jugueteando con él mientras pensaba en su respuesta y JJ se tensaba esperando por ella.

-Si no lo logra... ¿me dejara en paz?

-Lo prometo.

-Está bien.

.

.

.

Otabek se rio de él cuando JJ le contó.

-¡Tienes que estar loco! –sacudió la cabeza –muy loco JJ... por los dioses, no es más que un actor fracasado al que nadie mira –sacudió la mano –por no decir que no te quiere ni una pizca y tú podrías tener a quién quisieras.

-No me has escuchado –frunció el ceño –ya te lo dije, es mi alma gemela.

-Tonterías, puedo presentarte omegas que harían que el término "almas gemelas" dejara de importar –elevo las cejas sugestivamente y JJ se había reído, tomando aquello a broma.

-No me interesan los jóvenes de compañía.

-¿Y un stripper? Conocí a uno hace un mes... Katsuki Yuuri, un sueño si se me permite la opinión... -repaso sus labios con la lengua.

-No –apretó los dientes.

-Tú te lo pierdes, he visto su rostro, no parece alguien capaz de soltarse amigo y con tu sueño de llegar virgen al matrimonio... veo en tu futuro una vida sexual muy pobre –sacudió la cabeza fingidamente apenado.

Jean solo se había reído.

.

.

.

Seung había reaccionado positivamente a su cortejo inicial, aunque repetía constantemente que no prometía nada más que un tiempo muy corto, Jean solo sacudía la cabeza y continuaba con lo suyo.

Las flores eran cosa de todos los días, lo mismo que los chocolates y cuando conoció de sus gustos personales, videos y juegos que solían acompañarlos en algunas de sus "citas"

-Eres hermoso –se le había escapado un día, sin pensarlo, porque Jean no era de pensar antes de hablar en algunos temas –me gustas mucho Seung.

Seung le había devuelto la mirada y sonreído levemente.

Se había emocionado ante ese gesto.

-Gracias... -un solo susurro y Jean tenía el corazón en la boca, era un gesto tan bonito –aunque seguro que tus modelos son mucho más deseables.

-¡Nunca! –Había contestado apurado –Seung, te juro que no miro a nadie más que a ti –No mentía... quizá ese había sido el problema... que Jean no mentía.

El coreano solo había callado y tras unos segundos le había dado un beso rápido en los labios.

El roce le había transportado a las nubes.

.

.

.

Jean convirtió al hermoso joven oriental en la imagen principal de su compañía en Corea, no es que fuera mala idea, Seung con su belleza clásica y oriental, de ojos oscuros y misteriosos y piel clara de alabastro, era bastante llamativo, y su imperturbable expresión lo hacpian muy adecuado para ciertas fotos.

Desde un punto de vista comercial la idea fue buena.

La imagen de Seung se hizo más popular como modelo que como actor y ser conocido, al menos bajo la mesa, como la pareja de JJ lo llenaba de cierto halo de irrealidad que lo hacía todo infinitamente más atractivo.

Era popular.

El único problema era que su popularidad iba de la mano con todo lo que JJ hacía por él. El presidente de Leroy Mode S.A. actuaba con él como un alfa con su omega.

.

.

.

Se hicieron novios oficialmente en una fiesta dada por Otabek Altin.

Su fiesta de compromiso.

JJ y Seung iban juntos, sus trajes combinaban y el canadiense ansiaba conocer a quién había atrapado a su amigo.

Cuando lo vio tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no atorarse con su propia saliva.

Piel de mármol y labios de coral.

Yuri Plisetsky.

El muchacho avanzaba del brazo de Otabek sin mirar a nadie en realidad su rostro imperturbable –incluso más que el de Seung- lo convertían en una de las tantas muñecas de clase alta vendidas al mejor postor debido a su propia fortuna.

Los Altin eran poderosos.

Los Plisetsky eran el cielo.

Era una boda política, pudo verlo y vio también, no sin cierta lastima, que su amigo veía con ojos perdidos al delicado rubio que saludaba con los dientes apretados a su lado.

Cruzaron miradas y el bello adolescente le miro como quién mira a un animal exótico, sonrió incómodo y dejo que Otabek lo presentara.

Yuri no aparto los ojos de él, y Jean se preguntó si había algo malo con su ropa, aunque lo dudaba.

-Es un placer, tenía ganas de conocerte –le dijo a Yuri, una vez Otabek termino las presentaciones, y los ojos del joven se fijaron en los suyos, evaluativos.

-¿Realmente lo es? –pregunto, con ese tono entre suave e ingenuo que precede a un comentario más cruel.

-Por supuesto –contestó Jean, sin preocuparse.

-No lo parece –mantenía su mirada sin problema alguno y el mayor comenzaba a sentirse incómodo.

-¿Perdón? –preguntó, forzando un poco el gesto.

-Su pareja –Yuri, irónico, había señalado con la cabeza a Seung –lleva asesinándome con la mirada desde hace media hora, el mismo tiempo que usted... lleva mirándome –había algo malévolo en el tono de su voz, pero Jean solo se había quedado con las palabras.

Se había sonrojado.

Había mirado a Seung.

Seung parecía sorprendido y asustado.

Otabek un poco avergonzado.

Y el menor de todos, Yuri, sonreía perverso.

Otabek se había excusado y retirado de su presencia casi enseguida llevándose a Yuri con él.

Y Jean... Jean estaba exultante dentro suyo.

-¿Estás celoso?

-¿Por qué lo estaría?

-Bueno... Yuri.

-Lo llamas por su nombre.

-Seung... es el prometido de Otabek, mi mejor amigo...

-¿Solo eso?

-Yo nunca miraría a nadie más que a ti.

-¿Por qué somos almas gemelas? –su voz sonaba sarcástica.

-No.

-¿no?

-No –Jean sonreía.

-¿Entonces?

-Porque te amo –había sido la alegre respuesta.

El omega se había sonrojado y el alfa había aprovechado eso para inclinarse hacia él y susurrar suave en su oído.

-Se mi novio, Seung, déjame mostrarte en público, como el oficial.

Había aceptado.

.

.

.

Yuri y Otabek no duraron y un mes después el compromiso estaba roto.

Jean estaba solo en Canadá debido a que Seung estaba de gira en París y él no había podido acompañarlo.

-¿Pero porque? Parecían... llevarse bien –había preguntado él, internamente aliviado, aun sin comprender.

-Yuri encontró a su... alma gemela y decidió ser claro –Otabek bebía de una botella de vodka –si yo no rompía el compromiso él de todas formas iba a fugarse con su amorcito.

-¡No lo creo! –El escándalo en la cara de Jean no era falso, de hecho era muy real.

-Pues óyelo, tuvo la desfachatez de decir que me consideraba un buen amigo y que por eso no podía vivir engañándome –golpeo la botella contra la mesa -¡es que no lo entiendo!

JJ se había quedado en silencio.

-¿Pero de verdad encontró a su alma gemela?

-Debía serlo, Nikiforov estaba literalmente a sus pies –volvio a beber de la botella –le lleva más años que yo... pero su familia es el doble de rica... así que podría ser que simplemente le atraiga más su billetera que él mismo –estaba despechado –bebe conmigo Jean.

Bebieron.

.

.

.

Seung volvió de Paris con una sonrisa y un beso para él.

Jean compro un anillo.

.

.

.

Leroy tenía una visión demasiado romántica de la vida.

La existencia de las almas gemelas le había hecho desear tener ese algo que lo completara y cuando estaba con Seung, a pesar de los leves rechazos que el coreano camuflaba como timidez y turbación, se sentía feliz, creía firmemente que podían completarse mutuamente.

Hizo lo que estuvo en sus manos, que era mucho, para mantenerlo a su lado, convirtiéndolo en la imagen de su empresa, cortejándolo sin descanso hasta lograr lo imposible: que Seung le aceptara.

Y es que...

Eran almas gemelas.

Estaba hechos el uno para el otro.

Estaban destinados.

Eso era suficiente.

.

.

.

Y estaban en aquella mesa, en un restaurant exageradamente caro sin saber muy bien que decir.

Sintió el alma luchar en su cuerpo y lo intento una vez más.

Extendió una mano para tomar la de Seung.

Seung levanto los ojos hacía él, lo vio fruncir por un segundo los labios como decidiendo sin quitar la mano o no... y al final, dejarla allí, a su disposición.

Se sintió feliz.

-Quiero decirte algo Seung.

-¿El qué? –la mirada del muchacho fue una respuesta clara, estaba muy tranquilo, no imaginaba nada, sería una sorpresa, se emocionó.

-¿Sabes que te amo... no es así?

-Lo sé Jean –lo suyo no era soltar "te amo también" y Jean no solía pedirlos tampoco, trato de no pensar en ello.

-Y que eres mi mundo.

-También.

-Pues, yo deseaba extender eso, más allá, no puedo conformarme con tan poco querido –apretó su mano e ilusionado lo miro a los ojos, sostuvo su mano y con la otra saco la cajita y la puso al lado –Seung, mi amor... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Frente suyo el hermoso omega se tensó y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sus labios temblaron y pareció que el aire se le acababa.

-¿Seung? –pregunto, preocupado.

Pero no era nada grave.

Sonrió.

¡Sonrió!

-Si... si Jean, quiero casarme contigo.

Creyó tocar el cielo.

Lo tomo en brazos y lo beso como si fuera la última vez.

Sintió los brazos del omega envolverse en su cuello.

.

.

.

Su familia reacciono animada ante la noticia.

¡Ya era hora!

Dijeron y JJ beso a Seung ante la mínima oportunidad... Seung dejo que lo besara y correspondió a su gesto de cariño en más de una ocasión.

Parecía tan feliz como Jean.

.

.

.

-Su nombre es Pichit, será el encargado de tu imagen de hoy en adelante –comento Jean a Seung cuando los presentó, Pichit Chulanot era un popular asesor de imagen, alfa, contra todo pronóstico, que había trabajado para otras imágenes importantes –te habría traído a Georgi, pero a él lo necesitan en Rusia... am... bueno, ¿te agrada? –los miro.

-Me agrada.

.

.

.

JJ vio a Seung más relajado desde entonces, y eso lo hizo feliz, hasta que Otabek le dijo aquello.

-Pasan demasiado tiempo juntos –le señalo con una ceja alzada.

-Es normal, es su asesor –había sonreído él, moviendo los papeles de un contrato a un lado.

-No... Mila es mi asesora de imagen y no por ello voy con ella a mi habitación.

-Otabek, por favor, no digas tontería.

-Solo digo JJ, que podrían estar adornándote la cabeza.

-Eso no es verdad, entiendo que tras lo de Yuri tú te encuentres un poco alterado, pero no por ello los demás vamos a tener la misma mala experiencia.

-Cuida lo que dices JJ.

-Lo mismo te digo, Seung es mi prometido.

-Puedo demostrarte que no me equivoco.

-Te equivocas.

Se miraron a los ojos retándose mutuamente.

-¿Y si no?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué pasará si no me equivoco?

.

.

.

Habían salido en grupo y la pista era un buen lugar donde divertirse.

Jean bailaba con Mila, eran los más alegres del grupo, y no podían evitar saltar ante cada nuevo éxito.

Reían.

-Se llama Georgi –le contaba ella a gritos –creo que ya lo conoces...

-Lo conozco... ¿Te ha pedido salir?

-Sí, pero no sé qué decirle... ya sabes, él es alfa y yo beta –sacudía la cabeza

-Pero siempre te ha gustado... ¿no es verdad?

La vio sonrojarse y continuaron moviéndose en la pista de baile, trató de recordarse a sí mismo no volver demasiado la cabeza en dirección a Seung y Pichit que hablaban sentados en la barra mientras el resto movía el esqueleto, se dijo a sí mismo que confiaba en Seung.

Se repitió a sí mismo eso una y otra vez.

Pero no fue suficiente cuando, con un gesto, Otabek le llamo y burlón le señalo un pasillo oscuro.

Seung y Pichit ya no estaban en la barra y el primero no le había llamado para que le llevara a casa.

.

.

.

Jean espero a Seung toda la mañana en su departamento, tras dejarle un par de mensajes de voz para hablar, su rostro, por lo general alegre, era una máscara de decepción y duda, como si esperará que le dijeran que lo visto la noche anterior era un malentendido.

Pero no era ningún malentendido y no era tan ciego como para no ver la verdad, por poco que esta le gustara y no le gustaba nada.

Seung Gil Lee llego a mediodía, los labios enrojecidos por el frio del invierno canadiense, Jean Le abrió la puerta sin decir más palabras que un "te esperaba" apenas audible, el coreano asintió, pálida su piel como la cera y la mirada esquiva, podía haber decidido no ir a la cita, pero al mal paso darle prisa...

Estaban sentados frente a frente en los sofás de alta manufactura europea, JJ lo veía esperando una explicación y Seung ya iba por su tercer vaso de whisky.

-¿No dirás nada? –preguntó al final Leroy, incapaz de seguir esperando por una explicación, deseaba que al menos Segung tuviera algo que decir, ignorar de algún modo las palabras que Otabek le había dicho la noche anterior, esos susurros quedos que le señalaban que el ser almas gemelas no era seguro de nada, comenzaba a estresarse.

-¿Qué quieres que diga? –preguntó al final el de ojos oscuros, esquivando su mirada y con la voz indiferente, Jean sintió una ráfaga de ira venir a él... había sido paciente... extremadamente paciente y todo había parecido ir tan bien, no podía entender que tenía Seung en la cabeza para hablar con semejante desfachatez.

-¿Cómo que quiero que digas? –pregunto, elevando un poco de más la voz, cerro la boca y miro para otro lado avergonzado de su arrebato, cerro las manos en dos puños aguantándose las ganas de golpear al omega frente suyo, él no era un hombre violento... y por muy decepcionado que estuviera de Seung simplemente él no podía... no podía tratarlo como si fuera basura –Quiero que me expliques que paso anoche... que me digas... que me digas desde tu punto que está pasando porque no puedo entenderlo... ¿Estás conmigo verdad? –preguntó, apretando los dientes, se encontraba entre frustrado e indignado.

Seung elevo la mirada entonces hasta mirarle a los ojos, eran tan oscuros como la primera vez y al final sus labios temblaron, apenas podía entender aquella mirada.

-Seung... te he hecho una pregunta –soltó y se levantó para mirarle desde toda su altura, el omega se encogió un poco en su sofá –Seung –llamó insistente -¿Es que acaso no me quieres? –preguntó, al final... un poco extrañado.

-No... -por extraño que fuera fue la primera vez que su voz tembló de verdad en su presencia, se miraron a los ojos y el omega dijo aquello que rompería su frágil paz –Yo no... no sé si te quiero JJ –poco a poco su voz recupero su temple –no sé... yo no quiero casarme contigo... no ahora –termino, y en un movimiento que tuvo mucho de cobarde trato de salir de allí, dio apenas tres pasos antes de que el alfa le tomara de un brazo y le sacudiera cual muñeca de trapo.

-¡¿Cómo que no sabes?! ¡Me dijiste que sí! –grito Jean, antes de sentir como las uñas del otro se hundían en su piel y su empujón rápido, que le alejo...

-¡No tenía opción! ¡Nunca escuchas nada! ¡¿Crees acaso que quiero casarme en este momento de mi vida?! –Sus ojos, los de Seung, se llenaron de lágrimas, parecía frustrado –un alfa de verdad entendería, Jean, que yo no quiero casarme contigo ¡que estoy cansado de ti! ¡De esa manía tuya por creer que somos almas gemelas y por eso debemos estar juntos! ¡Yo no... yo no quiero eso! ¡No quiero un alma gemela, y no te quiero a ti!

Jean retrocedió un paso, o dos, sorprendido por los gritos de Seung, y esté dándose cuenta de lo que había dejado salir se mordió los labios y cerrando los ojos, para no dejar escapar las lágrimas salió corriendo.

.

.

.

Iba por su cuarta botella de whisky y Otabek le acompañaba en su decisión de emborracharse, ¿Por qué negarlo? Estaba dolido hasta lo más profundo de su ego y su amigo no le ayudaba mucho que digamos.

También estaba el hecho de que en aquel preciso instante, él aun quería a Seung, aun anhelaba los besos fríos y las miradas esquivas del oriental... aun deseaban poner sus manos sobre la piel de porcelana y bailar alguna pieza con él.

-Es que no lo entiendo –gimoteo con la cabeza contra la barra de Otabek, que tenía un bar muy completo en su penthouse de lujo –Soy atractivo, rico... popular y estoy a sus pies ¿Qué más puedo darle? –pregunto al aire.

-¿Qué tal un poco de pasión? –una hora después de empezar, Otabek había dejado de intentar animarle para pasar a los comentarios mordaces, con alcohol encima difícilmente sabías si sus respuestas serían las que querías oír... vamos, lo mismo que cuando estaba sobrio –Vamos, es joven y lleno de salud... y abrir las piernas es un requisito natural en cualquier omega.

Jean guardo silencio, con la cabeza aun pegada a la madera y mirándole de reojo.

-Seung no es así.

Otabek soltó una risa desagradable, había bebido menos que Jean, pero eso no le impedía ser un capullo.

-¡Vamos! ¿Es que acaso pretendes seguir ciego? ¿Qué prueba necesitas más que lo viste esa noche?

Apretando los dientes Jean levanto rápido el cuerpo que tenía acostado en la madera y observo a su amigo, con los ojos afilados.

-Otabek... cállate.

-Pichit no fue el único...

-Otabek es mi última advertencia.

-Yo también lo hice.,

No pudo soportarlo.

Jean soltó un golpe contra la mejilla contraría, un puñetazo dado con fuerza y decisión que obligo al alfa frente suyo a caer al suelo por la fuerza impresa en el golpe.

El cuerpo del atractivo canadiense, temblaba de ira lo mismo que sus ojos se ensombrecían por el sentimiento... además, estaba ebrio y eso era suficiente excusa, lo raro era que pudiese pararse sin tambalear...

Se inclinó hasta tomar al menor del cuello de la cara camisa que llevaba y hablo.

-Retráctate –ordeno, y quién le conociera se habría sorprendido de escucharle hablar en aquel tono, tan sombrío... aterrador.

Oscuro.

Los ojos oscuros del otro alfa le contestaron burlones y llenos de desprecio y desdén.

JJ apretó su agarre y comenzó a sacudir con fuerza al otro.

-¡Retráctate!

Otabek llevo ambas manos sobre las de JJ, luchando por apartarlas de sí.

-Suéltame Jean.

-Di que no es verdad.

-¡Lo es! –había ira en la mirada de ambos.

-Maldito hijo de... -No pudo terminar, un golpe sordo de su cuerpo chocando contra el suelo, le hizo notar que era Otabek quien se había puesto encima suyo, aprovechando una oportunidad, le dirigió una mirada cargada de veneno –Quitate

-No... no hasta que me escuches, te he estado escuchando lloriquear por ese omega demasiado tiempo Jean –se había inclinado peligrosamente hasta él –y déjame decirte... que la culpa es tuya

.

.

.

Era el fin de la temporada de la moda en Paris, la fiesta final de Leroy Mode S.A.

Jean subió al escenario y no tardo demasiado en ser aplaudido por todos, tenía un discurso que dar.

-Esta es una noche especial para Leroy S.A. –empezó y su sonrisa fue captada por cuanta cámara le apuntara, al día siguiente las revistas gritarían su nombre, con los ojos busco a una persona en el público, y allí estaba, ojos oscuros y traje oscuro, a su lado Pichit mantenía sensato silencio... sonrió con tristeza... sabía que la relación de ambos se había vuelto acero tras encontrarlos juntos... pero Seung no había vuelto a hablarle...cerro los ojos un segundo y luego empezó a dar su discurso.

"Gracias por tanto, perdón por tan poco"

Cuando termino se le acercaron amigos, pero del heredero Altín ni rastro... tampoco esperaba verlo en ese momento ni lugar, habían sido tres meses de tortura mental... había acabado por entender.

Podía incluso darle la razón a Otabek.

"Lo cansaste ¿Qué esperabas' No todos van por ahí pensando que su alma gemela es su único fin, Jean, no son tiempos estos para soñar... Seung es joven, tú eres joven... si sigues con esto lo matarás"

No podía seguir insistiendo con Seung por la simple y llana razón de que aun cuando ambos eran almas gemelas... Seung no lo amaba, y aun si lo hiciera, no era feliz amándolo.

Él tampoco podía estancarse amándole.

.

.

.

"necesitamos más abrigos"

La banda empezó a tocar y los empleados de Leroy Mode S.A. miraron al escenario, donde su presidente esperaba para cantar una única canción.

Sería una promesa para la nueva temporada, no era la primera vez que cantaba, no sería la última.

En su mano no había ningún anillo.

Jea sonrió y empezó, a media luz, a cantar el tema que guiaría su línea en la próxima temporada, nadie lo entendería... y no era necesario.

La canción no era suya, a pesar de todo.

_Se te olvida_

_Que me quieres a pesar de lo que dices_

_Pues llevamos en el alma cicatrices_

_Imposibles de borrar_

¿Seung lo querría? Ahora se daba cuenta que no... pero era muy bueno diciéndose mentiras, a medias.

"quizá en otra ocasión" pensó

_Se te olvida_

_Que hasta puedo hacerte mal si me decido_

_Pues tu amor lo tengo muy comprometido_

_Pero a fuerzas no será_

"Estás ganando" decían sus ojos mirando a los ojos a quien hasta hace unos meses era su única razón de vivir... el amor romántico era una pérdida de tiempo.

_Y hoy resulta_

_Que no soy de la estatura de tu vida_

_Y al dejarme casi, casi, se te olvida_

_Que hay un pacto entre los dos_

¿Pacto? no, no lo había...

_Por mi parte_

_Te devuelvo tu promesa de adorarme_

_Ni siquiera sientas pena por dejarme_

_Que ese pacto_

_No es con Dios_

Sintió ganas de llorar pero continuo cantando, la sala se llenaba de personas bailando con sus parejas a media luz y allí estaba él... cantando a media voz en una fiesta que no era del todo suya, sin comentar al aire lo que pensaba y lo que pasaba, los meses se le aparecían como años y aquel tiempo ya no era el suyo.

_Y hoy resulta_

_Que no soy de la estatura de tu vida_

_Y al dejarme casi, casi, se te olvida_

_Que hay un pacto entre los dos_

Con los ojos cerrados sintió los labios arder en un beso mal dado, unas manos colándose bajo su camisa y un susurro apenas murmurado contra su oído a media voz, en la noche en una playa solitaria sin temores ni rencores.

_Por mi parte_

_Te devuelvo tu promesa de adorarme_

_Ni siquiera sientas pena por dejarme_

_Que ese pacto_

_No es con Dios_

Abrió los ojos y le sonrió apenas.

Vio a Seung, tenía una mano en la boca... supuso que estaba emocionado, dio medio vuelta y esquivando a un par de amigos se coló en los camerinos para los artistas.

Tenía planes para aquella noche y para las que seguían, no necesitaba quedarse.

.

.

.

Seung tenía el corazón en la boca cuando abrió la puerta y sus ojos se toparon con los enormes pozos azules de su... antiguo prometido, había entendido la canción mejor que nadie.

O había creído hacerlo

Sabía que era para él y las ganas de llorar que le habían atenazado todos esos meses de separación del alfa le habían pasado factura.

Sus mejillas estaban bañadas en lágrimas y su boca entreabierta apenas fue capaz de dar un breve murmullo cuando Jean hablo.

-¿Seung? ¿Qué haces aquí? –la misma sonrisa amable, como si no le guardara ningún rencor.

Titubeo un segundo pero luego se perdió a los brazos de alfa y sin preguntas, le beso, le beso como nunca permitió que le besara antes, le beso con entrega, derritiéndose casi en los brazos de Jean


	2. Chapter 2

Debía tener el corazón roto, en todo caso tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre una mesa de madera en un hotel asquerosamente caro de una playa tropical, su brazo es extendía sobre la mesa acabando en una botella de cerveza rubia.

Un tipo de esos que inevitablemente uno debe encontrarse alguna vez en la vida.

Yuri podía escuchar sus gimoteos y aquello no mejoraba su humor.

De hecho, dado que él no tenía buen humor.

Había terminado por enfadarse contra el tipo que estaba gimoteando en la mesa de al lado sin dejarle a él, Yuri Plisetsky, distraerse con el folleto para turistas que tenía en una mano para olvidar que estaba resfriado y por ello no había salido del hotel.

Aquel tipo de gente le frustraba. 

No entendía como alguien podía ser tan poco digno como para lloriquear a vista y paciencia del mundo. 

Le daba asco.

Termino por agotarse de escuchar los callados sollozos y actuó, levantándose y dando media vuelta en el banco de madera en el que estaba sentado y pateando, sin asomo de delicadeza alguna, una de las patas de la silla en la que el otro huésped del hotel estaba sentado.

El sonido subsiguiente casi le hizo sonreír.

Era el del choque de los cuerpos contra el suelo, la silla y el lloriqueante.

En cambio elevo el mentón y el ceño fruncido para, con su tono más cruel, decir.

-¡Deja de gimotear grandísimo idiota! Trato de emborracharme en paz y tú no me lo estás poniendo fácil.

Su mirada sombría y los labios formando una mueca de desagrado fueron suficientes para guiar toda aquella furia contra el caído.

Entonces sus ojos se cruzaron y Yuri le reconoció.

Los ojos azules, un poco ingenuos si le permitían la descripción, junto a ese grado callado de confusión causada por su actuar hacían mella en el hombre.

Jean Jacques Leroy le miraba desde el suelo.

-Lo... siento... -dijo apenas el canadiense, tartamudeando un poco –yo...

Decir diremos, que Yuri se sintió levemente piadoso por la escena.

Muy levemente.

Pero eso no prometía nada.

-Espera... -susurro, reconociéndole y sumando las ideas al tiempo que su boca se movía –tú eres él que iba con ese tipo... él que me miro mal... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te dejo?

Se arrepintió, aunque no lo admitiría, de haber dicho eso cuando la mueca de dolor cruzo el rostro del canadiense, Yuri no tenía demasiado tacto, nunca lo había tenido.

Adivinando las nuevas lágrimas formándose en aquellos ojos extendió una mano, para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-No llores –ordeno y su voz no delato a un omega precisamente –odio las lágrimas.

.

.

.

Jean le miró sorprendido, aun no terminaba de entender que hacía Plisetsky frente a él, en una playa paradisiaca, solo y extendiendo una mano hacía él.

El rubio hace una mueca, y le advierte con los ojos.

-¿Vas a tenerme con la mano extendida para siempre?

Se avergonzó, contra todo pronóstico, quizá por lo surrealista de la escena. Apurado tomo su mano.

-Perdón –se disculpó, maldiciéndose dentro suyo, nunca había actuado así.

Admiro el rostro contrario, aun le llevaba unos centímetros al ruso, aunque este había crecido un poco, su rostro seguía siendo muy hermoso, como una estatua griega.

En cambio Yuri ladeo la cabeza y susurro.

-Ya que has arruinado mi futuro como borracho abandonado en la cantina, invítame algo

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Yuri se vio en la obligación moral –Jean se le había pegado como una lapa – de presentar a Leroy con su prometido, Nikiforov.

La presentación entre los dos alfa fue, contra todo pronóstico, torpe. Yuri no iba a negar que esperaba que se llevarán bien, ambos son unas malditas plagas, pero no, hay una rivalidad callada entre ambos y el rubio decide ignorarlo mientras observa la interacción.

-Es verdad –ríe Víctor, y el rubio hace un esfuerzo por no rodar los ojos –Tenemos negocios en común, o al menos yo los tengo con su padre –deslizando comentarios mordaces bajo faceta amable, esas conversaciones podrían formar parte del libreto de una declaración de guerra. Victor se vuelve y le mira, el más joven le toma atención -no creí que fuera amigo tuyo Yurio...

Es inevitable fruncir el ceño.

-No me llames así, por cierto... ¿No deberías estar con tu guía ahora? seguro que el cerdo tiene más leyendas que contar

Lo despacha, tragándose las ganas de mandarlo a volar, frente suyo Jean solo les mira al tiempo que victor se excusa yéndose, Yuri ya ha dicho que no se siente bien y se quedara en el hotel, que no es necesario que el mayor se quede.

No va a reclamar nada, sabe que Víctor está fascinado por Katsuki, es un seductor nato después de todo. Se mira las manos y suspira, y la maldita boda continúa acercándose y los planes no cambian.

Un amante no ocupara nunca el lugar de un esposo oficial, se dice, pero la hiel se hace hueco en su alma.

Sabe, mientras vuelve la vista a JJ para asegurarse de que este no note nada de lo que pasa –suficiente humillación ya está pasando- que tiene que hacer algo ya que Víctor no lo va a hacer.

.

.

.

El mes corre y JJ se descubre acompañando a Yuri Plisetsky la mayor parte del tiempo, así como viendo, así sea de reojo, lo que pasa en la pareja Nikiforov-Plisetsky. Le es obvio que Victor desea casarse con el rubio a pesar de lo que hace con su amante japonés, del mismo modo en que le es claro que a Yuri en realidad le importa muy poco lo que Nikiforov haga mientras los planes de boda no se cancelen.

Le extraña en parte y le causa pena.

Es claro, como el agua, que Yuri no ama a su prometido ni desea hacerlo.

Del mismo modo en que no amaba a Otabek.

Sacude la cabeza.

Está claro que a Otabek Yuri por lo menos le había querido.

Y están en la playa y el canadiense mira, por ínfimos segundos, a Yuri, el rostro de porcelana, la curva de su mentón y su nariz pequeña y recta y sus labios del color de la sangre.

Es un muchacho hermoso y encantador a pesar de todo.

Y no niega que le gusta mucho.

Cuando esta con Yuri, pensar en Seung es absurdo, sabe que ha dejado de amar a su aun prometido.

Se alivia en parte pero también siente la presión, sabe que sus sentimientos se han ido moviendo en direcciones peligrosas.

Yuri se vuelve y le mira, ambos están sentados sobre una manta, encima de la arena, detrás suyo en la casa de playa de un amigo de un amigo de Victor, en el balcón podrían ver a Nikiforov y a Yuuri Katsuki.

Jean sabe lo que es Yuuri en realidad, se pregunta si Victor lo sabe, si Yuri lo sabe.

Calla, porque Yuri le está mirando atento, con una ceja elevada y una sonrisa burlona en los labios, como si supiera lo que Jean piensa en ese momento.

.

.

.

Yuri lo sabe

No es que no se lo espere, Viktor es una tentación andante y él nunca ha esperado que su compatriota le sea fiel.

Además está mirando los ojos azules de Jean.

El canadiense le devuelve la mirada con la misma gama de emociones que a veces él ha visto en otros ojos.

Y entonces lo dice.

-oye, Jean... ¿tú nunca has querido besarme? –su pregunta es clara y sin un asomo de vergüenza.

Jean se sorprende

Yuri está comprometido, él lo sabe, aunque la atracción por el más joven, por esas sonrisas fugaces, por sus ojos de mar tormentoso haya ido creciendo en esas dos semanas que se han estado conociendo

-E...estas comprometido Yuri -dice a duras penas, porque se ha tomado dos cervezas y su cerebro podría no estar en su mejor momento, el rubio ríe sarcásticamente.

-No te pido que te cases conmigo ni que asumas obligaciones, solo te he preguntado si quieres besarme –se encoge de hombros, ofreciéndole lo que él, JJ, desea.

Y cede.

Porque el chico es una tentación viva. Por lo desea.

Porque lo quiere.

En ese último mes ha ido queriendole como no esperaba volver a querer a nadie después de Seung

.

.

.

El beso es profundo, suave como la caricia de una madre y alocado como dos adolescentes solos en una habitación a mediodía antes de que sus padres lleguen y los atrapen, hay algo sublime en el aliente combinado de ambos, en la piel temblando, en las suaves caricias de sus manos que buscan profundizar el beso al tocarse con algo parecido a la desesperación, en la forma en que se sostienen, como si al soltarse fuera a perderse algo valioso.

Y poco a poco vuelve a ser tan pasivo como al principio.

.

.

.

Jean se separa, porque necesita respirar, y mira a Yuri, el muchacho lo mira sin una pizca de vergüenza, sus ojos brillan, hay en ellos algo, un placer callado, como si el beso hubiese tenido el toque de traición necesario para hacerlo feliz.

No tiembla, ha hecho algo que deseaba hacer y en ese momento lo entiende, o termina de entenderlo.

Que era algo que él deseaba también.

Comienza a comprender las palabras de Otabek.

Así es como se siente.

Las palabras escapan de su boca.

-huye conmigo

Yuri abre los ojos de par en par.

.

.

.

No es, no finjamos, la primera vez que alguien le pide a Yuri que huya con él, Víctor lo hizo en el pasado también, también se lo han propuesto otros hombres, incluido un viejo amigo de su actual prometido del que no va a hablar.

Tampoco digamos que la propuesta no halague la vanidad del precioso rubio, pero no está loco, no lo está, por eso cuando oye la pregunta sus mejillas se encienden, sus ojos se abren de par en par y un grito casi escapa de su deliciosa boca.

-¿qué? –pregunta, casi en shock, dispuesto a romper la vajilla de su abuelo en la cabeza de Leroy por proponer idioteces en momentos poco indicados.

Pero Jean está en su mejor momento.

-Si –se ríe solo un poco y toma las manos del más joven para besarlas casi con devoción –escúchame, escapa conmigo: no amas a Víctor, basta verte para saberlo...

-No te equivoques Jean, puede que no ame a Victor, pero eso no es razón suficiente para escapar contigo –se miraron, el más joven sin terminar de creer de que hablaban –si escapo contigo... ¿Qué me quedaría? Nada... no seamos tontos, me gustas pero no te amo.

-Tampoco amas a victor.

-Pero él me ha dado un anillo.

-Como el que Otabek te dio... -había una irónica sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Estas reclamándome el haber abandonado a un alfa que me engañaba? –preguntó, sin aclarar el comentario, suponiendo que JJ ya lo sabría.

-Victor no es mejor.

-No voy a escapar contigo, sería mi fin – _"social"_ completo en su mente, como omega sabía reconocer cuando debía ponerse un límite.

-No si me caso contigo ¿no es verdad?

-Estás loco –echó a reír, un poco asustado.

-Es posible, pero –y entonces compartieron una de esas miradas capaces de arrastrarte al infierno – sé que si te dejo ahora tu vida terminara también y puede que la mía, no soy hombre de conformarse con una aventura en una playa en una noche que se puede olvidar si se hace el esfuerzo necesario Yuri, tú lo sabes, amaba a Seung y te lo dije, del mismo modo sé que te quiero ahora a ti, en mi vida, el resto de mi vida.

Quizá fue la noche, la sugestión de toda la escena, el corazón y la vanidad herida del más joven. Tantas cosas.

Pero...

-Te arrepentiras un día –susurro Yuri, bajando los hombros, deseaba tomar la oportunidad que el mayor le daba, la posibilidad de su futuro se anunciaba agria, humillante y amarga.

-Nunca –prometio Jean.

Volvió la cabeza y miro al balcón, donde su prometido se inclinaba a hablar con el stripper japonés, lo odio un poco más.

-¿Hablas en serio? –preguntó al final.

-Nunca he hablado más en serio Yuri.

Yuri soltó un suspiro ants de pedir, en voz clara.

-Bésame otra vez Jean.

Al finalizar el beso el rubio tenía la mirada encandilada y unas palabras en los labios

-Debería casarme mañana, a mediodía, si vas a robarme que sea esta noche. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Querido Víctor_

_Estos últimos días he tratado de pensar en ti con más afecto del que quizá merezcas, pero también más del que te tengo._

_No deseo mentirte ni ofenderte, sé que cuando te fijaste en mi persona tuve suerte, eres el sueño de cualquier omega con ambiciones: rico, galante, gentil y me has dado más libertad que cualquier alfa en tus circunstancias._

_Eso me parecía razón suficiente para ignorar tus deslices, pues no soy ignorante de cuantas veces te has colado entre las piernas que se te cruzan en el camino, no te equivoques, no estoy reclamándote nada pues nada me has de deber cuando termines de leer esta carta._

_Solo tengo unas cuantas palabras atoradas en la garganta desde el día que nos vimos por vez primera, desde el día que me confesaste tu amor y señalaste nuestra conexión, desde el día que me pediste huir contigo._

_Amigo mío, yo no te amo._

_Y la vida es muy corta para pasarla con quien no ha de hacerme feliz._

_Pienso en ti con más cariño del que crees pero también menos del que esperarías de tu alma gemela, piensa en mí con cariño te lo ruego pues nunca te he querido mal._

_Perdóname por dejarte así._

_Atentamente_

_Yuri Plisetsky de Leroy_

.

Las sábanas blancas se acomodaron alrededor de su figura como una capa de nieve blanca, mientras tanto los dedos del muchacho se hundieron en las almohadas, presionando los dedos de pianista en el algodón, tratando de ignorar el llamado reloj biológico que le decía que lo mejor era rendirse al tiempo y despertar de una vez.

No era tan fácil aceptar que el mundo real lo esperaba ansioso de echarle en cara sus nuevas circunstancias.

Yuri gimoteo contra las almohadas, hundiendo el hermoso rostro entre ellas y suspirando abrió los ojos.

Los mismos que miraron las almohadas blancas con mal disimulado pesar, las veía como si fueran amigas y enemigas a la vez, pues le recordaban un asunto inquieto y atemorizante.

Sintió alivio cuando al tocar su cuello noto que este estaba intacto, sin rastro de marca alguna.

Un suspiro apagado escapo de su boca y se hundió entre las sabanas con una expresión un tanto inquieta, bajando los dedos hasta el dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

Estaba casado.

El anillo de oro era hermoso, sospechaba que obra de algún joyero de Londres, por su forma.

Se deslizo con gracia por la cama, hasta bajar las piernas por el borde, y tocar la alfombra mullida, extendiendo los dedos hasta alcanzar la bata y cubrirse con ella.

Fue entonces y solo entonces cuando se dio a la saga de mirar donde había amanecido.

.

JJ no podía culpar a Yuri de haberse dormido hasta mediodía.

De hecho, él no había despertado hasta las nueve, aunque al despertar, su espalda se había quejado indignada por haber dormido en el sofá cuando había un lecho de cómodos colchones a menos de dos metros de él.

Cuando Yuri dormía no tenía el ceño fruncido, y parecía una ángel debido a que estaba en calma.

Además de ello, parecía tener el sueño pesado, pues cuando lo toco no reacciono.

Había decidido dejarlo descansar mientras tanto.

Su fuga había sido apurada, como todas las fugas.

Tras la romántica propuesta del canadiense la reciente pareja había corrido hasta el hotel, aunque Jean le había prometido a Yuri reponer cada ropa de su exquisito armario, Yuri le había contestado que eso estaba bien pero que no iba a marcharse sin Potya, su gata.

Por tanto se habían retrasado buscando a la felina, que no estaba en la habitación de Yuri, donde este la había dejado, sino en la veterinaria del hotel, donde Victor había mandado que fuera llevada.

Cada minuto estaba desesperadamente cargado de ansiedad y espera.

Porque ambos deseaban llegar al yate del mayor cuanto antes, Yuri aun no terminaba de asumir la idea de haber aceptado fugarse y solía ver a Jean con curiosidad cada cierto tiempo una vez tuvo a su gata.

Al final ambos pensaron en dejarle una nota a Viktor.

Este al fin y al cabo merecía una explicación de porque su novio nunca iba a llegar al altar.

La idea de Yuri era simple.

“ _Calvo, me he fugado con otro alfa mil veces mejor que tú, púdrete junto a tu zorra asiática. Atte. Un feliz recién casado”_

No era muy amable, pero es que el chico tenía un par de puntos que reclamarle al ruso de cabellos blancos.

Sin embargo Jean, que era mucho más amable y educado que aquella pequeña fiera había conseguido, tras reírse un rato, convencerlo de escribir una nota más amable mientras la mucama hacía las maletas de yuri y se dejaba orden de enviarlas en cierto barco que zarparía el día siguiente en dirección a Canada.

Yuri había cedido tras pensárselo bien y había escrito aquello que JJ proponía agregándole ciertas notas cuando quería.

La amable nota se había quedado en recepción y ambos habían salido con una maleta en mano en dirección al puerto donde esperaba el yate privado de Leroy.

Y entonces se habían casado.

El capitán del yate conocía a Jean pues llevaba trabajando para la familia de este desde hará más de diez años, llegando a tener una amistad sincera con el heredero.

Mismo que, sin demasiados veres le había dicho que se había robado un omega una noche antes de su boda y pretendía que él lo casara.

Él había mirado a la belleza angelical que su jefe había llevado al yate y preguntado, con lentitud.

“¿Está usted de acuerdo?”

Yuri recordaba haber suspirado y asentido segundos después.

“si”

“no parece feliz”

Había murmurado, mirando a JJ y este se había encogido de hombros.

“está lamentando no poder presumir de su vestido blanco ni de las nueve madrinas que tendría si se casara con su prometido, pero estamos enamorados y él está resignado a no tener su boda”

“¿está embarazado?”

Yuri le había mirado con indignación, cosa que JJ compartía bastante, y soltado un.

“¡Claro que no!”

Que al final había sido suficiente para que los casaran.

“Yo, Emmanuel Pierre Latour… capitán de este barco”

Lastimosamente el matrimonio aún no estaba consumado.

Yuri se había emborrachado con la champaña que el capitán había ofrecido para su noche de bodas.

.

Jean se apartó de sus recuerdos cuando vio aparecer, en el saloncito del yate, a su ahora esposo.

El cabello rubio le caía en cascada por espalda, mientras este se deslizaba hasta llegar a su lado enfundado en unas exquisitas ropas de diseñador.

Los finos pies del chico estaban sostenidos en unas sandalias de cuero, dejando a la vista los tobillos y parte de las piernas, pues llevaba pantalones pescador y una polera sin mangas que se acomodaba a su figura con adorable encanto.

Se miraron a los ojos.

Pudo ver el verde de sus iris, la boca de rosa y la piel que aparentaba ser marfil.

Y deseo besarlo.

Sus labios formaron una amable sonrisa para saludarlo.

Y Yuri se le acerco sin temores en la expresión.

-Hola –dijo Jean, sin saber bien que decir, ¿Cómo se saludaba a la persona amada a la mañana de haberse casado?

Yuri le dio la respuesta cuando, parándose en las puntas, le envolvió el cuello con los delgados brazos y unió su boca a la suya en un beso perfecto.


End file.
